


Justin's Jammies

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is what happens when Justin wears footie pajamas.





	Justin's Jammies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a continuation of Sabinaâ€™s story The Pajamaâ€™s. It can be found at MoonShadow Tribe. A big thank you to Gayle for the original plot bunny and to Sabina for letting me continue on with the naughty bits.  
  


* * *

There weren’t a lot of things that made Brian Kinney damn near speechless. Seeing Justin in a pair of baby blue pajamas complete with feet was one of them. He sat slowly down in one of his expensive Barcelona leather chairs. He was deciding whether he was madly turned on or freaked out that Justin looked like a little boy, making him the big, bad pedophile. He pushed those thoughts away immediately. Justin was twenty-two and if he wanted to play daddy’s little boy he wasn’t complaining one bit. His rapidly growing dick was complaining as it got pinched in his suddenly too tight jeans. Brian gave Justin one of his sexy stares and curled his finger, motioning for Justin to come sit on his lap. Justin smiled his cute, little boy smile and nearly skipped over to sit on Brian’s lap. He could feel Brian’s erection digging into his ass as he wiggled around till he found a more comfortable spot. Justin smiled coyly at Brian’s suppressed groan. 

“So do you like them?”

“They’re growing on me.”

Brian’s arms came up around Justin’s slim waist. He buried his nose in Justin’s silky locks, inhaling the sweetness of his shampoo. He ran his hands over the fabric and found it to be incredibly soft. He ran his hands up and down Justin’s sides, over his tummy and along his leg. His hand trailed up to Justin’s inner thigh and between his legs where he fondled Justin’s balls. Brian smiled wickedly at the tenting in Justin’s new pajamas. He stroked Justin’s cock while he played with Justin’s nipples through the soft cotton fabric. A wet patch was forming on the front of Justin’s new pajamas. Brian had his own wet patch to deal with as Justin ground his bottom on his stiff dick.

Justin slithered off Brian’s lap and knelt down between his long legs, his hands resting lightly on Brian’s thighs. He stared blatantly at Brian’s crotch and licked his lips. Justin gave Brian one of his best shy, innocent little boy smiles.

“Be a good boy and suck my cock.”

In Justin’s haste he pawed at the front of Brian’s jeans trying to get them open. When he managed to complete the task Brian’s dick sprang forth hard and leaking. Without taking his eyes off Brian his little tongue darted out and lapped at the head. He licked Brian’s cock like his favorite flavor of lollypop. Justin licked up all the precum then kissed the tip sweetly. Justin nuzzled his face against Brian’s dick. He rubbed it against his lips and along his soft cheek and jaw. Then catching Brian by surprise he deep throated his tumescent cock. Brian gasped as his head rolled back. Justin slurped happily around his treat. Occasionally Justin’s hand would cup his own crotch to try to relieve the aching pressure he felt. The front of his pajamas was getting soaked. Brian fisted Justin’s hair when the boy began to bob up and down on his dick. When he couldn’t take it anymore and grew to close to the point of no return, Brian pulled Justin off his dick. There was a loud pop as Justin released Brian’s dick; it made him giggle.

“Bedroom, now!”

Brian scooped up his boy squeezing and kneading Justin’s ass cheeks as he carried him up to bed. He deposited Justin in the middle of the bed then shucked off his jeans and threw his shirt in a corner.

“Can I pull my dick out now? I’m getting all wet and sticky,” Justin pouted.

Brian gazed at the impressive wet patch on the front of Justin jammies and licked his lips absently.

“In a minute, patience, sunny boy.”

Brian pushed him back against the pillows. He settled himself between Justin’s legs. He teased his cock trapped in the confines of the pajamas with his mouth. Brian sucked on the wet cotton around Justin’s leaking cock. Justin moaned and squirmed under Brian's ministrations. He reached up and tugged the zipper at Justin’s throat slowly all the way down till it stopped at his crotch. Justin let out a sigh of relief when his aching cock was freed. Once his fun dangly bits were exposed though he winced. The zipper was digging into his delicate bits. 

Justin squirmed uncomfortably. “Brian, the zipper.”

Brian assessed the problem and came up with a quick solution. He rolled the fabric in on it’s self so the metal teeth were covered in cotton.

“Better?”

“Much better,” Justin sighed.

“Good, now roll over and get that ass up in the air,” Brian growled.

Justin scrambled to do what he was told to do. He grabbed a spare pillow and positioned it under his hips. Brian cupped his ass and squeezed the bountiful mounds. Then with one quick tug he opened the back flap of Justin’s pajamas, exposing his perfect pale bottom. Justin gasped when he felt the cold air of the loft on his ass. Brian gazed at Justin’s exposed ass then leaned in for a nibble. He playfully slapped Justin’s ass a few times, which made Justin want to rut against the pillow but he was held firmly in place by his hips. Brian licked along Justin’s crack, enjoying the taste and smell of his lover. He parted Justin’s cheeks and watched his little rosebud pucker twitch. Brian’s mouth watered. He leaned in and lapped around Justin’s perineum. His stiff wet tongue glided over his boy flesh. Little moans of pleasure escaped Justin’s lips. He was so hard his dick could cut a diamond.

Brian’s tongue circled his hole around and around, then when he least expected it a stiff wet tongue entered him. Justin gasped and pushed back wanting and needing more. Brian fucked Justin’s hole with his tongue a few times then went back to lazily circling the outer ring. Justin groaned in protest so he got a pop on the ass from his devious lover. Justin buried his face in the pillows and tried not to think about how badly he wanted Brian’s dick up his ass which would lead to the end result of him releasing a massive amount of cum. Brian repeated the process over and over till it damn near drove him crazy. With the last pass Brian had to press against his dick before he came all over the sheets.

“Please Bri, just fuck me already!”

“Well since you asked so nicely like a good little boy.”

Justin grabbed up a condom and eagerly spun around. He ripped the packet open and rolled it down Brian’s stiff dick giving it a little extra squeeze at the end. He enjoyed how it made Brian’s eyes flutter.

“Brian I’m getting hot, can I push this down?”

“Well we wouldn’t want you to overheat.”

Justin shrugged out of the top part of the pajamas. Brian tied the arms snugly around his boy’s waist. Like the naughty little boy he sometimes was he squirted some lube onto his fingers, bent over facing Brian and prepared himself. He put on a little show for Brian. He moaned as he slid his slick fingers in and out of his hole and moaned even louder when his fingertips lightly brushed against his prostate. Brian could beat off to Justin fingering his ass but he had bigger plans for the lad. The big plan was jutting out between his legs. At the sound of Justin’s breath hitching he pushed the boy’s fingers away.

Brian lined his dick up with Justin's hole and pushed slowly all the way in without stopping. When his groin was pressed tightly up against Justin’s ass he stilled all movement till Justin gave the signal that he was ready. When Brian felt Justin squeeze his muscles around him he slowly withdrew his dick to the head then shoved it in equally as slow. With every thrust he picked up the pace just a bit faster. The cotton flap was rubbing against his balls and was slowly driving him insane. He loved how the blue pajamas showcased Justin’s bubble butt. He rotated his hips as he thrust his dick into Justin. Brian knew every inch of Justin and knew just how to pleasure him. Justin’s little toes were curling inside their fuzzy sheath. Brian pulled Justin up and sat back on his haunches so Justin was sitting on his lap.

“Go on; ride my dick, little boy.”

Justin smiled and did exactly what “daddy” told him to do. He used his anal muscles to massage Brian’s dick while Brian wrapped his arms around him and played with his nipples. Justin turned his head so he could kiss Brian. Justin couldn’t stand it anymore; he let his hand fall between his legs to touch himself. He held his breath waiting to be reprimanded. Brian watched him over his shoulder.

“Go on; touch yourself. I wanna see you cum.”

Justin let out a shuddery breath as he began to fist his cock furiously. His shaft was slick with precum; all the while he bucked and bounced on Brian’s lap.

He felt Brian’s lips at his ear and heard him murmur, “Tease your piss hole.”

Justin gasped as he ran his finger along his slit. His full balls were rising and fireworks were exploding along his spine. He knew in a few seconds he would have his release. He clenched his hole tight and pressed his finger against his slit. Hot cum splashed his fingers and sprayed the sheets. Brian held him tight against his sweaty body. He felt a warm explosion deep within his ass as Brian pumped his hot cum into the condom. Their ragged breathing filled the bedroom. Justin leaned back against Brian as the last waves of his intense orgasm washed over him.

When Justin caught his breath he pulled himself off Brian’s dick and flopped down on the bed trying to avoid the wet spots. Brian stripped off the full condom tied it off and tossed it in the vicinity of the trash. Justin wiggled the rest of the way out of his pajamas and let them fall in a pile beside the bed. He wasn’t cold anymore.

“That was fucking hot,” Brian admitted.

“Uh huh, I’m all toasty warm now.”

Brian crawled up beside Justin and held his arms out. “Come here, little boy.”

Justin smiled and wiggled closer till he lay in Brian’s arms with his head resting on Brian’s chest. Within minutes the two lovers were fast asleep.


End file.
